This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Many of today's power transmissions, especially multi-speed automatic shifting power transmissions, have one or more one-way clutches. One-way clutches have one direction of operation for performing a torque-transmitting function and in the other direction of operation permits free rotation between the two members, which are connected with the one-way clutch device. The one-way clutch can include inner and outer races, one of the races, generally the outer race is held stationary by a portion of the transmission housing. The other race of the torque-transmitting one-way clutch is connected with a gear element within the transmission.
When the gear element attempts to rotate in one direction, the one-way clutch will lock-up between the gear member and the transmission housing thereby holding the gear member stationary such that a ratio is established within the transmission. When the gear member is driven or rotated in the opposite direction, the one-way clutch permits free rotation between the inner and outer races such that the gear connected therewith is free to rotate relative to the meshing members.
There have been a number of proposals for one-way clutches wherein an actuator mechanism is provided to cause the one-way clutch to be energized in one direction of operation during a portion of the torque-transmitting function and upon actuation of the control mechanism or actuator, the one-way device is operable to be able to transmit torque in the opposite direction of rotation so as to provide a selectable one-way clutch.